Rite of Honor
by BlueBastard
Summary: What's your problem?" Shepard demanded, her blue eyes furious. He slammed his Krogan fist into the wall behind her, crushing the debris like he would his opponents, "They. Are. NOT. Worthy." Urdnot Grunt snarled. F/M. Xeno
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own mass effect 2 nor do I profit from it.

-o-o-o-

"Watch your back." The Urdnot Warchief told Commander Shepard, a knowing gleam to the dark embers of his gaze.

Having just thanked the Krogan for the information, Shepard merely nodded in reply, though she felt hairs on the back of her neck raise slightly at his parting words. When the Normandy's Commander turned around, her eyes caught a flash of sapphire.

Grunt's eyes were the sharpest blue, and the only Krogan Shepard had ever seen with that shade of iris color. Interestingly enough, he was directly behind her as the Clan Leader had spoken, and Shepard wondered grimly if the Warchief was warning her about her newly acquired team member.

It had only been a few weeks since she had drained his tank, and oddly enough, that was the first and last time the Commander had feared for her safety around Grunt. He had barely taken his first breath of air before Shepard found herself thrown against the wall, a couple tons of pure Krogan muscle slowly crushing her. With a fond smile, she remembered how she had her fingers wrapped around her gun the moment she heard the slight shift of his breath, the telltale clank of his first heavy step on the floor. Even as he choked her, she had her gun pointed at his gut, ready to pull the trigger should she need to.

Grunt's slight frown made her realize she was staring, and she blinked, twisting her lips into a smirk as she headed past him down the rubble-strewn ramp. Perhaps the Urdnot Leader's makeshift throne lacked finesse, but it spoke volumes about the clan's values. Violence made the walls crumble around them, but strength built it back up again.

Their small ground team noticed the change in the clan's attitude immediately. Not only were the death glares fewer, but the Krogan were actually friendlier. Then again, friendly in Krogan standards was, on average, a grunt rather than a death threat. Nonetheless, the atmosphere was incredibly lighter and Krogan were actually approaching them to chat. Apparantly, killing the Thresher Maw not only boosted Grunt's status, but it also gained immediate respect for him and his Krantt. Shepard tossed the word around in her head, wondering what it meant, exactly. From the way they spoke about it, it sounded like she was his Captain. Not exactly a big change in her eyes, since he had agreed to join her team and let her lead him before they even set foot on Tuchanka.

She was just pondering over this when she nearly ran into a wall of steel, or rather, another Krogan.

About to give him a piece of her mind, Shepard was surprised when Grunt nearly shoved her aside just to confront the unmoving Krogan Warrior, "Do you call for your own death so soon? You can't expect to disrespect my Krantt lightly."

"O-of course not," The thick green-skinned Krogan stumbled over his first words, clearly taken aback at Grunt's sudden intrusion.

Commander Shepard was just as surprised as the other Krogan. Grunt had just been slapping the back of a fellow Krogan moments ago, jesting fondly as though they had known each other for centuries. How had he gotten over here so fast? And how had his mood changed so suddenly?

"I mean no disrespect," The green Krogan rumbled, gathering his wits about him, "I merely wished to speak with her."

At this point, he turned his armored head to look at Shepard with his black eyes. Curious, she stepped forward, placing a hand on Grunt's arm to calm him, "It's all right Grunt, I got this."

Urdnot Grunt gave her a hard look and snorted loudly, but otherwise said nothing. But he did at least take a step back, looking away as though to watch an ongoing pit fight off to the side.

Frowning slightly at her teammate's odd behavior, Shepard took another step forward to ask, "What is it you'd like to talk about?"

"I wish…" He paused to glance nervously at Grunt, who was still pretending he wasn't listening, before continuing, "… to invoke the Rite of Honor with you-"

Suddenly a loud, indistinguishable roar of fury sounded from beside her. Shepard had her gun out before she even realized what was going on. The green Krogan was suddenly a dozen yards away, plowed into the rubble. She felt the crackle of the fortification shield and the heavy breathing of the angered Krogan beside her before her mind pieced together what happened.

Lowering her gun slowly, Shepard blinked, looking up at her battle ready companion, "…Grunt…?"

The look he shot her was so intense, she was rendered speechless.

Garrus rushed up beside them, eyes flicking around them and sniper rifle at ready. He paused next to them, but maintained constant vigilance, sparing only a single glance towards Shepard as he asked, "What happened?"

Shepard couldn't break the gaze Grunt held her in, her lips parting to say something, but no words came out. There was something lurking in the shadow of those icy depths. Though she was not sure what it was, the Commander felt an uncontrolled shiver run down her spine. Finally, the Krogan ripped his gaze away and stalked off, the very pebbles around him shuddering with each angry stride.

"…Shepard?"

Garrus's worried tone finally drew her out of her stupor, and she gulped in air as though she had gone through an airlock without a helmet. She managed to focus her eyes on the Vakarian, but could only mutter, "Huh…?"

"What happened." Garrus repeated, his tone hardening, making it more of a demand than a question.

Not intimidated at all by his stance, Shepard trailed her gaze after the retreating back of Urdnot Grunt. She knew Garrus worried about her. As he would anyone he brought close enough to rely on as a team. It was as if he protected them like family. Considering he practically grew up in C-Sec, with only his team to lean on, it didn't seem too far off. When she felt his eyes follow her gaze, she replied, "…You know Garrus, I honestly don't know…"

She turned back to the rubble only to realize that the other Krogan was nowhere to be found. Smarter than he looked, apparently.

-o-o-o-

Grunt found himself in a random, ruined part of the Krogan homeworld. He slammed his fist into a thick slab of wall, the resulting debris pelting his armor and thick hide. He barely felt any of it.

He had smelled the unworthy Krogan's musk a mile away. To think he had the nerve to ask his Krantt… HIS Krantt… for such an honor.

When he saw the other showing such disrespect, testing Shepard in such a transparent way, he could feel the blood boiling in his veins once more.

Urdnot Grunt could barely understand what his feelings were on the matter, he only knew that the other was unworthy. Unfit.

This led the question to be asked, as to WHO exactly Grunt believed would be worthy to have her. The answer, frustratingly enough, was nowhere to be found. All he knew was that he was sworn to serve, and he would not let such degrading filth even dream to touch the tips of her boots. Knowing they were to leave soon, having already satisfied Grunt's Krogan inquiries and Mordin's young and deluded compatriot, the newly initiated Krogan stormed off in the direction of the shuttle.

-o-o-o-

Garrus did little else than heft the barrel of his rifle comfortably against his hip when Grunt rejoined them.

Shepard herself was hardly surprised. Despite whatever tantrum he had had earlier, she was sure he wouldn't stoop as low as to coop them in this rock longer than they had to.

Grunt kept his own silence, unconsciously matching his large strides to the smaller female before him. He found himself studying her armor. The ebony sheen seemed to draw in all the light, the crimson splatters reminding him fondly of blood. It was a good choice, if he did say so himself, the armor so dark her black hair seemed to blend right in whenever it brushed her shoulders.

The Krogan felt a calculating gaze prickle across his side. Shooting a wary glance at the Vakarian beside him, Grunt caught the other's intelligent gaze.

Grunt had enough being stared at since he had been freed from the Glass Mother, so he barked, "What?"

Shrugging innocently, Garrus replied in his laid-back fashion, as though he were commenting on the weather, "…Nothing."

Grumbling to himself, the Krogan turned his eyes straight ahead once more, keeping it strictly away from the soft human walking smoothly ahead.

He heard the annoying whine of the A.I.'s voice chirp through his comm., and didn't put much stock in it. That is, until it started listing off several mating offers for Grunt since his Rite of Passage. The silver-skinned Krogan merely grunted in amusement.

'And one offer for Commander Shepard.' EDI added at the tail end of her report.

Urdnot Grunt's eye twitched. His fingers clenched around his gun so hard, he slightly felt the metal give way under his grip.

He felt that damn Turian's gaze on him again. Inattentively, he growled, though he wasn't paying much attention to the Vakarian.

Shepard had walked a couple paces before she came to a full stop, hearing Joker laughing in the background of the A.I.'s channel, "Wait, come again? I don't think I heard that right."

'It is not standard protocol to override my own channel, helmsman-' EDI started to say.

But her voice was abruptly cut off as Joker's sarcastic tone patched through, 'Yeah, yeah, EDI. I hear you. This'll just take a sec.'

"Joker?" Shepard used the tone that demanded an explanation, her arms crossed over her chest.

'What did you do, Commander? Bat your eyelashes, hit one of the Krogan over the head, and drag him off to a romantic starlit dinner in the bloodthirsty wasteland?'

"Don't even start, Joker." Shepard warned, "I don't even remember anything like-"

Suddenly her body grew rigid and the Commander turned to fix Grunt with an unbelieving stare, "Wait… Grunt, don't tell me that-"

"It is as you believe, Shepard." Urdnot Grunt replied shortly, not wishing to delve further into the matter. It was making him tense just referring to the previous Krogan.

"THAT's what the Rite of Honor means?" The Commander said aloud in disbelief.

"Commander, were you listening at all when the Shaman spoke to us?" Garrus asked incredulously.

"If you didn't notice, my head was still throbbing from colliding with that other Krogan from before…" Shepard said in her defense, wincing as she rubbed the ghost of pain her forehead still remembered.

'Aww, that's so sweet. And then did he buy you flowers? A rose, perhaps?' Joker added glibly from the safe end of the line.

"Keep it up, Joker. All that's separating us is a few miles, an atmosphere, and a thick hull." The Commander threatened, holding back from shaking her fist in the air.

The helmsman merely laughed. Shepard may put up a tough front, but she had a soft spot for the pilot, and Joker exploited this weakness whenever he could, 'Sure, Commander. Just haul your ass up here so I could get us out of this dustball's orbit. No offense, Grunt.'

The Krogan merely grunted. He had thought the same himself, mere hours ago, before he realized Tuchanka had an iron will that crushed those too weak to resist. It mattered not what the pilot, or anyone else for that matter, thought.

They had just reached the doors to the docking bay, which consisted of a long vertical stretch of tube and, surprise, more rocks, when a Krogan stepped in their path. Everyone tensed, though Grunt moreso than anyone else. He had a feeling he would not like what they were about to hear.

"What's up?" Shepard questioned, not backing down even when the other stepped clearly within her space.

It was the same 'friendly' greeter who told then where to go when they landed. His eyes were half-lidded, adding to the bored air he carried maddeningly around his shoulders, "I'm afraid you cannot reach your transport. There is a storm topside."

"I don't understand." Shepard frowned.

Garrus added in, "There was a storm when we flew in."

"That was nothing, Turian." The large, brown Krogan growled, "A mere whisper to the shit storm ravaging the land above us right now."

"Great," The Vakarian hefted his rifle once more, continuing dryly, "just what I wanted. To be buried in this tomb up to my eyeballs with Krogan."

"Watch your mouth, filthy Turian!" The brown Krogan snarled, apparently still harboring the ingrained Krogan disgust for offworlders.

"Hey, back off." Shepard snapped, stepping between the two, "He didn't mean anything by it."

"Shepard…" Garrus sighed softly, "It's no big deal. I don't care-"

"Well I do, Garrus." The Commander replied harshly, though her anger was aimed at the muscled Krogan standing before them, "He can't just-"

The other Krogan took advantage of Shepard's distraction to snag the Commander's arm, intent on tossing her over the cavern's ravine like a ragdoll.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Grunt's whispered snarl held the promise of a broken limb, his grip on the brown Krogan's arm tightening every second like a vice.

The Krogan was surprised. He hadn't even heard Urdnot Grunt move. It must be true what he had heard, then. The tank-bred and his human Krantt had defeated the Thresher Maw. Grunt was keeping the brown Krogan's arm still with, seemingly, no effort at all. The brown Krogan Warrior had seen many seasons. Had many mating offers, and had bred many fine sons. For Urdnot Grunt to keep him immobile with a single hand was no easy feat.

For what seemed like an eternity, the two Krogan stared the other down. Shepard was sure her arm had lost all feeling entirely by the time the older Krogan released her. She resisted the urge to rub feeling back into it, though Garrus did have enough sense to step beside her and drag her a couple feet back.

A few, tense and silent breaths later, Grunt finally let go of the older Krogan's arm.

With a grunt of approval, what seemed to be a small grin finally broke through the old Krogan's weathered features, "Welcome to Clan Urdnot, Grunt."

Glancing at Shepard from the corner of his eye, Grunt nodded in reply, a growl in his throat.

"If you require sleeping arrangements for the night, I suggest you speak to the Shaman. He is known to be most accommodating." The brown Krogan suggested.

Garrus wisely kept his mouth shut, rubbing his scar instead as he gazed longingly at the doors leading to their shuttle.

Grunt finally turned to fully face Shepard, inquiring, "What is your decision, Krantt?"

Shrugging, the Commander merely said, "Let's go for it. Seems we have little choice in the matter."

As they turned and headed back the way they came, Grunt caught the appreciative gaze of a few of the Krogan looking over the Commander's form, now that she was turned away, of course.

Grunt growled. Loudly.

A few instantly tore their eyes away. A few others, however, held Urdnot Grunts icy gaze with a deadpan stare. Not entirely intimidated, but smart enough not to provoke him either.

For the first time, Grunt found himself mulling over how damned inconvenient it was that the Krogan female populace was separated from every Krogan clan. It was to protect the lifeblood of the Clan, opposing ones knowing to target the females and children to wipe out their enemies. Clan Urdnot was no exception.

Gripping his weapon tighter, Grunt trailed closer behind the Commander than usual.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No own, no money, no sue.

Author's Note: Lol, I knew people would catch it. Yeah, switched krantt in the last chapter with battlemaster. Krantt = group. Battlemaster = leader. My bad.

Also, if you had Wrex survive in ME1 and you import your character, does that mean you don't get Grunt? Or does that mean Wrex is the Urdnot Clan leader? This is out of pure curiosity, if anyone knows.

-o-o-o-

"Did I ever mention how much I hate Krogans?" The Turian asked aloud, gaze intent as he cleaned the barrel of his sniper.

"For the millionth time, Garrus…" Shepard laid sprawled on a slab of stone, one arm draped over her eyes, "YES."

"Speaking of Krogan, where did ours wander off to?"

"Why don't I just check the flowery post-it-note the big guy left for us. Right. How the hell would I know, Garrus?"

The former C-sec officer raised a brow ridge, pausing in his cleaning to look at the dormant Commander. As relaxed as she was now, if he concentrated, he could spot the tension in her muscles. As if she was continuously on guard. The Turian smirked, "What's been shoved up your proverbial ass," When she uncovered one eye to openly glare at him, he added with a larger smirk, "Commander."

"You know, I don't need a judicial system to Court Martial your scaly hide." She retorted, laying her head back down and covering her eyes.

"You forget? We're not exactly with Alliance anymore Commander. I'm sure Cerberus will let you get away with anything you want, though." Garrus commented with a small laugh, resuming his weapons inspection.

Grinning, Shepard pushed herself off of the stone slab, giving a little laugh of her own as she snorted, "Who's side are you on, Garrus? You that desperate to actually *be* your little namesake?"

"Hmm…" Garrus looked upwards as though contemplating, "You know, for not actually coming up with it myself, Archangel does have a certain… ring to it."

"I'm out." Shepard said, picking up her favored submachine gun as she passed the amused Vakarian, "I've had enough of sarcastic, suicidal Turians for the day."

"Good riddance." Garrus said with a wave, "And take your pet Varren with you. This little shelter's all we got and he's doing a fine job stinking up the place."

"His name's Urz." The Commander said without a glance back, throwing in a small wave as she left.

At the sound of his name, the purple streaked Varren lifted his head, his spikes rattling with pleasure as he bounded after the human. When he nudged her leg, Shepard nearly fell over. With her reflexes, she caught herself before she could get halfway through her stumble.

"You little menace," She said fondly, crouching to pet the Varren along its stiff spikes.

All Urz did was pant, his monstrosity of a tongue hanging out as he barked, possibly agreeing.

Shepard nearly reeled over from the stench of the Varren's breath, but considering its raw meat diet, she wasn't too surprised. Garrus hadn't just been talking about Urz's wonderful scent, but the Varren's sense of hygiene as well, "Sorry to tell you this, buddy, but Garrus was right."

The four-legged Varren merely cocked his head a little to the side, letting out a questioning whine, as the Commander stood.

"You'll get over it." She insisted, turning around.

She nearly ran into another Krogan. Or rather, the other Krogan nearly ran into her.

"Watch it human!" He snarled, his black and white Varren seconding the greeting.

Frowning, Shepard stepped up to his face, "Watch it yourself, pal. You need your eyesight checked?"

At her heels, Urz made a threatening lunge at the other Varren, his spikes rattling with a vicious fervor.

"Last time I checked, we didn't let trash onto our homeworld."

"Yeah? Well I guess in your case, they made an exception." Shepard snapped back, glaring at the largely muscled Krogan Warrior before her.

She remembered him. He was the one who barely restrained his Varren from taking a chunk out of her when she went to see the Chief Scout. She wanted nothing more than to take him, one on one. From the way his eyes narrowed, it appeared the feeling was mutual. Unfortunately, she didn't want to start something within the Urdnot clan, even if this was only a border outpost. Especially with how Grunt's Rite had only been completed a couple days before.

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is, human? Bet on the pits. We'll be sure to enjoy your hard earned credits." The Krogan challenged.

"Careful what you wish for, Krogan." Her eyes narrowed as she watched him walk past her, his snarling Varren trailing after.

Urz made a small lunge for the female Varren's tail, missing on purpose as it snapped its jaws loudly a millimeter behind its target. Yelping in surprise, the black and white Varren growled before bounding after its master.

Returning to Shepard's side, the Commander swore Urz was laughing as it huffed in a loud, rhythmic pattern.

"That's right, boy. You sure showed her." She coddled the retired veteran. She remembered the shopkeeper, Ratch, mentioning that Urz used to be the pit champion. Then something happened to his handler. Exiled, perhaps? Didn't matter. The Commander looked down at the purple and silver Varren by her side, "You sure you still got it in you, oldtimer?"

Almost as if he understood, Urz barked before rushing after a Pyjak, the part monkey, part rat-like creature hightailing it across the compound with the Varren at its heels.

Shaking her head, Commander Shepard continued her aimless walk, attempting to keep herself from falling more into the pit of boredom than she already had. Maybe she could take a tip from Urz and go down to shoot at some more Pyjaks. But that could only keep her entertained for so long.

She was just about to circle back to the little shelter, which the Shaman had allowed them to borrow for the duration of their stay, when she saw a brown Krogan approaching her. Really, couldn't they get a little more varied with their plate coloring? The Asari had at least delved into dye and body paints. The only time the Krogan seemed interested in any sort of decorations was when it came down to war paints or armor models.

"Shepard." The Krogan nodded in greeting.

In an instant, familiarity clicked into place. The Commander nodded in reply, remembering this particular Krogan. He had proved extremely useful during the Salarian's quest. Even though EDI was able to bypass their weak firewalls to get the intel, the Krogan had added a few helpful tidbits about the fortifications and what to expect, "Chief Scout."

"So I heard not only are you part of Grunt's krantt, but you are his battlemaster as well." The Chief Scout noted, grunting when he received Shepard's agreeing nod, "Ah, so it is true. Tell me, do you know the whereabouts of Urdnot Grunt?"

"No, I can't say I do." The Commander replied, her stance lax as she shifted her weight to her other foot, "Why? He done something that needs undoing?"

"No. Rather, there's something that needs doing." The Chief Scout paused to look her over, "Perhaps you would be interested in this little endeavor. I'm sure one who has defeated a Thresher Maw can handle a scouting mission."

Shepard grinned, her glowing scar seeming to pulse brighter. She remembered the Chief Scout explaining one of their scouting missions before. Less recon and more sabotage. Messing with the enemy's head. This day just seemed to be getting better and better, "Sure, sounds like just the type of fun I've been looking for."

Clearly impressed, the Chief Scout toned down his reactions to a simple grunt, "Good. I'll be sending you and a few other men down tunnel 5, out next to the medical bay. You won't be needing more than your gear and your weapons. It should be a quick mission, in and out. The storm's still shitting on us outside, so make sure you don't linger too long topside for those short stretches. While the upper atmosphere is far more violent, you can brave the less intense, ground level winds if you've got a strong pair of feet under you."

"You got it, Chief. Anything else I should know?" The Commander asked, feeling her blood pumping already at the prospect of upcoming action.

"Would you like to bring your krantt along?"

"Their loss." Shepard grinned wryly. She couldn't wait to rub this in Garrus's Turian face. And Grunt…? Well, she didn't know what his deal was, but he wasn't around to join the fun.

"I can see why the Shaman tolerates you, human."

"Er, thanks…" Shepard honestly had not idea what else to say. From the way the Chief Scout was acting, it was as though he had never paid a compliment in his life. But the Commander was too excited to care.

-o-o-o-

They should have been more careful. But everyone had been too intent, too focused on the enemy to realize any other threat.

It was a bitter victory. The rival clan's squad had been completely demolished. But before Shepard and the Urdnot crew even had a chance to bask in the afterglow, the ground had erupted around them. The storm was making it hard enough as it was, chunks of debris and torrents of sand already whipping at their bodies. This was just too much.

The Krogan scouts watched in horror, immobilized, as the giant streak of brown swallowed one of their teammates in one gulp. A split second later, they all fell to the ground as another erupted from the earth, a second Krogan roaring before his sudden, strangled silence.

A cold lump settled in the pit of her stomach, the familiarity clawing at her gut. She knew what they had stumbled into, and the past reared its ugly head to draw her, paralyzed, into its depths. Before becoming a Spectre… before Sarren… her old team had-

No.

She had to snap out of it.

Finding her voice, Shepard exclaimed, "Thresher Maw nest! Move it, NOW!"

Everyone scattered, as if her voice was a splash of ice water down their backs. Everyone but one. With single glance, Shepard realized this scout had not completed his Rite yet. Too young. In fact, he was the female Krogan's messenger. Their envoy. What the hell was he doing here? And why the fuck was he just standing there!

Knowing she might regret it, Shepard turned back, shouting, "Nagoroth!! Get your ass MOVING!"

His wide eyes snapped to hers, his hand gripping his gun weakly. Suddenly, a tremor to outdo all the previous ones rocked the very world beneath their feet. Shepard caught herself roughly on her hands and knees, the fall jarring her bones, while Nagoroth fell flat on his face beside her.

When she whipped her head to look around her, she craned her neck back and realized why it had been so strong. A dozen separate Thresher Maws had sprouted from the earth, creating a temporary circle around them. Columns of hardened flesh that reached towards the sky like living pillars of death. Beside her, Nagoroth gave a gasp of disbelief as he caught up to what Shepard had already figured out.

There had been a fourteen of them total, excluding Shepard and the envoy. Scratch the two lost in the beginning, that left twelve.

Catching sight of the flailing limbs disappearing down each throat, the Commander and the Krogan looked at one another.

"…"

Unable to be held by gravity any longer, their rush to expel their bloated bodies from the ground suddenly nonexistent, the towers of massive flesh began to waiver.

Instincts kicking in the same time adrenaline jolted her system awake, Shepard grabbed the Krogan by the arm, "Move it! GO GO GO!!"

A short sense of accomplishment washed over her as he started running, keeping stride to the breakneck pace she put them in. Maybe the ones that had just eaten were full and sated, but there were more whose mouths had yet been filled.

Like hell Shepard was going to have everyone die on her again.

At that moment, the towers of Thresher Maws started colliding with the ground, rattling the landscape around them.

-o-o-o-

"What do you mean, you don't know where she is?" Grunt demanded.

"Like I said, I don't know where she is." Garrus stated calmly, "Look, I don't know what you're getting so worked up about. We both know Shepard. The Commander can take care of herself."

The Turian was testing his very patience. Barely holding back the snarl in his throat, the silver-plated Krogan replied, "Yeah, but where in camp would she go that this mutt wouldn't follow?"

Appearing from behind the large warrior, Urz poked his head, looking up at Garrus with his wide purple gaze. Garrus pushed himself up from his seat. Something was clearly wrong. If it wasn't enough that Urz was here with them instead of with Shepard, it was the very stance of the Varren before them. The purple striped beast stood as though there was danger nearby, while simultaneously looking beat down, as though he were worried. Or afraid.

"All right. Who would know where the Commander could be? Who could we ask?" The Turian thought aloud, strapping his rifle to his back.

There was barely a pause before the Krogan and the Turian exchanged glances, the same name pouring from their mouths, "Chief Scout."

The brown Krogan had his hearts leap to his throat when the two charged at him from nowhere.

"Ah, Urdnot Grunt, I was just looking fo-" The Krogan started to say.

But Grunt cut him off with downward swipe at the air, his head shaking, "No time. Where's Shepard, Chief Scout?"

"That's what I was just about to tell you about. I sent her on a scouting mission, the same I meant to find you for."

"How long ago?" Garrus asked.

"Does it really matter-"

"How long!" Grunt emphasized with a growl.

"All right, okay. They left down tunnel 5 a couple of hours ago." The Chief Scout had barely said that before the two were gone, the Varren loping after them. The brown Krogan didn't know what had gotten into them. As if to reassure them, he shouted at their backs, "It's just a scouting mission."

-o-o-o-

"Nagoroth!" Shepard exclaimed, but too late.

With a desperate cry, he jumped forward. But the Thresher Maw had enough of a dive to catch the Krogan by his leg, an audible crunch heard as those jaws snapped shut.

The envoy's resulting scream made Shepard charge forward without a second thought, firing her submachine's cryo rounds in its face at the same time, peppering its armor down enough to use her biotic powers.

It was retreating, attempting to drag the ensnared Turian back down its newly formed hole, intent on bringing its snack down to its lair.

"Oh no you don't." Shepard muttered, pouring as much firepower as she could from her gun before releasing her incendiary shot.

She felt the ball of flame shoot from her fingertips, guttering wildly right before impact with the shocked face of the Thresher Maw. Nagoroth was released unceremoniously, crying out at his abrupt meeting with the ground.

The Commander had worn down the beast's armor enough that the Thresher Maw received substantial damage from her last blow, but it was not dead. Apparently it had had enough, though, as it continued its retreat, tail between its proverbial legs. They had been running for at least an hour now, having escaped the primary nest of the monsters. But there was still one or two chasing them. Possibly boiled down to one, now.

But Shepard couldn't take any chances. She ran up to the downed Krogan, surveying his mangled and bloodied leg.

"Are you all right, can you stand?" Shepard asked, regretting her decision to leave Grunt and Garrus behind. While Grunt was reckless, disobeying orders and charging in without organized thought, his fighting skills would have been a godsend right about now. Not to mention his brute strength. Garrus was also a skilled tactician and an amazing shot. But what she regretted most was that he had their main supply of medi-gel.

"I…" The Krogan envoy attempted to stand, but his mangled leg gushed out more blood even as he roared out in anguish.

The earth rumbled ominously around them.

Both their heads shot up as the ground exploded outward a few yards away.

"Shit…" Shepard breathed. There was one last Thresher Maw, just as she had expected. She looked at the wounded Krogan beside her, and he met her calculating gaze with a terrified one.

Immediately, the envoy sorely wished he hadn't disregarded her when she was asking questions back at the patrol camp, turning her aside because she was an alien. Out here, his life was expendable. She would surely leave him to die.

Which is why he stared at her with mute shock as she shoved a shotgun into his hands.

"Take this. For protection." She said quickly, a hand still wrapped around her own submachine gun, its familiar weight reassuring, "I'll draw it off."

"Wait. Why…?" Nagoroth asked.

"Shut up. Survive. And maybe we'll talk about this later." The Commander snarled, before shooting at the beast coming closer.

The Thresher Maw had smelled blood and its feelers quivered with anticipation, scrunching its body not unlike a worm and a snake combined as it propelled itself forward. But when the stinging burn came from the unwounded prey, enraging it, the beast turned its focus on the Commander.

"Got your attention, did I?" Shepard asked innocently, danger lacing her voice with heavy sarcasm.

As soon as she was sure it was charging after her, Shepard took one last glance at the boy, who was still gaping at her, before pelting it out of there.

-o-o-o-

The minute they had stepped out into the surface, the wind howled and threatened to blow them away. But determination clenched their jaws shut and drove their heels into the ground, keeping their balance.

"Where to?" Garrus inquired.

Without any warning, the Varren beside them picked its head up, sniffed, and took off like a rocket.

Garrus blinked, "Huh, even in this extreme weather…"

"As long the mongrel gets the job done." Grunt stated, hefting his gun before taking off after the Varren.

"Can't say I can argue with results." Garrus said, trailing afterwards.


	3. Chapter 3

The Varren led them to the massacre of the rival clan, but there were no bodies of their own Urdnot scouts.

"They were victorious," The silver Krogan grunted, kicking at a dead body. But he was still unsettled, "They should have returned."

Grunt shot a puzzled look at Garrus, "Did they go after more sport?"

The Turian looked around, "This does not bode well."

When Urz whined and took off once more, they followed without question, trying their damndest not to lose track of the Varren in the violent storm.

-o-o-o-

Shepard narrowed her eyes, keeping a hand up and above her visor in an attempt to keep the dust at bay. The howling of the wind was only interrupted by the 'pings' and 'clanks' of small trajectories of stone bouncing off of her shields and armor. Instead of dust and rocks, she was sorely wishing for some good, old-fashioned rain and water right about now.

She had been leading the Thresher Maw on a good chase for a while now. How long, she wasn't sure. She just knew that her lungs were killing her and that her legs would have fallen off long ago if it wasn't for her armor.

"Where are you… you bastard." She muttered to herself, scanning the landscape around her. She had managed to find good, stable rock for her to stand on, not wanting to give the beast an easy meal ticket. Not the way those twelve had died earlier. She shuddered to think of it, but immediately went back to surveying her surroundings.

The ground rumbled, and it was then that she realized a fatal flaw in her plan. As the Thresher Maw erupted from the softer ground a few yards away, it flew right into the large pillar of stone next to the Commander.

"Motherfuc-" The curse had barely gotten out before the rocks fell on top of her.

-o-o-o-

When they realized Urz had found someone, they quickened their step, hoping…

But no, it was just another Krogan.

The roar of a shotgun sounded, spraying the ground near Grunt's feet. The Varren sprung forward and wrenched the shotgun out of the attacker's grasp. The beast paused for a moment to lick the weapon fondly before turning its head, about to attack the Krogan.

But Grunt reached over just in time, grabbing the Varren by the back and tossing it to the side. It was a clear order of 'No', and Urz merely landed on his feet, snorting in consent. If Urz hadn't known this large Krogan was part of Shepard's pack, he would have taken being tossed like a rag doll through the air the wrong way. Instead, he just stalked a few feet away from the other strange Krogan, snarling threateningly. He could smell the other's fear, and his hackles shook with slight pleasure.

Recognizing the whimpering runt for who he was, Grunt bounded over, gripping the collar of the smaller one's armor as he lifted him into the air, "Where is she?"

His boots dangling a foot from the ground, his broken leg playing an orchestra on his nerves, the Krogan envoy screamed murder.

Garrus thought subtler methods could be used, but they were in a hurry. And the Krogan *had* shot at them. Apparently, Grunt had the same idea.

"Don't make me ask again…" The silver-plated Krogan growled dangerously.

The Krogan whimpered, his frenzied gaze turning to the Turian. But he found no help there.

"You *really* don't want him to do that…" The Turian warned, inspecting his rifle in his hand.

"She-she took off that way!" Nagoroth exclaimed, pointing, "She said she would draw it off!"

"And her shotgun, did you take that?" Grunt demanded, pointing at the weapon the Varren was sniffing. Garrus strode over and hooked it into his back harness, much to Urz's protest.

"N-no." The Krogan stuttered, "She told me to protect myself. To survive."

Having gotten what they could, Grunt dropped the envoy, heading off in the direction he had pointed. Nagoroth was smart enough to keep his pained cry silent this time, reading murder from the bigger Krogan's eyes. Perhaps the silver-plated Krogan was tank bred, but other than that, he seemed pure Krogan through and through. That meant he wouldn't hesitate to kill Nagoroth for any weakness he would continue to show. Not to mention the envoy had shot at them. Accidentally. Yeah… probably a good idea to keep his mouth shut.

Urz had been confused with all the mixing trails and scents in the battle ground, his taloned feet scrabbling across the hard surface, nose to the wind. He caught movement as Grunt passed him. And sure enough, as the Varren began to follow the Krogan, he picked up her trail once more before shooting off.

Garrus watched the two walk off, sparing a glance at the Krogan straggler, "I guess… she would've wanted me to give you this."

Tossing a spare medi-gel at the runt, the Turian followed.

-o-o-o-

Shepard, groaning, came to.

Darkness.

She tried moving, but was disheartened to find only one arm unpinned. She took this opportunity to smack the side of her helmet, jarring the controls as her head lamp finally flickered on.

Rocks. She turned her head. Rocks. She glanced behind her. And more rocks. Great.

The only good thing she could glean from this whole experience was that she wasn't dead.

Suddenly, the rubble shifted around her, light starting to seep through cracks a few feet ahead. The roar of the Thresher Maw filled the following silence, before the rocks began moving once more. Little by little, light filled the dark void as a grim thought weighed down in the trapped Commander's mind.

Scratch that. She wasn't dead… yet.

-o-o-o-

The Varren was starting to drift, almost as though it were losing her scent. Grunt resisted the urge to kick Urz to make him go faster.

The purple-striped beast started to growl, tensing. At the same moment, Garrus pointed from beside him and said, "Look there." Grunt was too focused on the Varren, but apparently the Turian wasn't.

Through the whipping sand storm, they were able to catch glimpses of a large form. The column of flesh, the feelers, the ground-shaking cry. It was a Thresher Maw.

The reality of it came crashing down on the Krogan and the Turian, the effect like ice sliding down their backs. They couldn't see the Commander anywhere.

"Where is she…?" Garrus asked.

Had they come too late?

A sudden crackle sounded within their helmets. Suddenly they heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

'Unless I'm hallucinating, I see you guys on my radar.' Her voice came in loud and clear. All they had heard until then was static. Perhaps the storm only allowed their communications to work in short distances.

'…Shepard?' Garrus inquired, trading a disbelieving look with the Krogan beside him.

'No, it's Casper. Of course this is Shepard.' The Commander said dryly, bringing a smirk to the Turian's mouth, 'Now are you guys just gonna stand around all day, or are you gonna join the party?'

'Where?' Grunt demanded.

'Grunt?' Her voice sounded surprised, but she quickly got over it as she replied, 'I dunno. Try finding the Thresher Maw's ass of a face, that's my position. Unfortunately.'

"But where…?" Garrus frowned, scanning the horizon. Then he spotted the pile of rocks the beast was currently hunched over, using its appendages as well as its feelers to dig, "No…"

In the little cave-in, Shepard blinked as a stream of light suddenly poured in. One of the rocks had been lifted. Through the small crack, she had an extremely detailed view of the Thresher Maw's ugly mug. She definitely preferred the darkness.

On the ridge, just as they heard the Thresher Maw's victorious cry, Shepard's voice patched through, tinted with urgency, 'Uh, guys… you might wanna get your asses over here. NOW.'

With a roar, the silver-plated Krogan charged down the hill.

"Grunt, wait!" Garrus called out, but he was already far ahead. They needed a plan, they couldn't just charge recklessly…

Then again… this was Grunt they were talking about.

Hearing the roar, the Thresher Maw paused to inspect the source of the noise, its mandibles flexing in irritation. Immediately it fired a large green clot of acid. It overshot past the charging Krogan, getting bigger and bigger in Garrus's scope.

Muttering to himself, the Turian scanned the ridges and found a good sniping spot, sprinting away just as the acid sprayed the ground where he had stood moments before.

-o-o-o-

Shepard could barely see anything past the narrowed focus of her prison, much less what was happening. She had heard a loud battle cry somewhere off to the right. She could just picture the tough guy charging the Thresher Maw head on, and the image brought a smirk to her lips.

The Thresher Maw had just turned from the hole to defend itself when the Commander immediately started wriggling around in the confined space, attempting to free herself. Her armor squeaked and groaned under the pressure, the rocks grating against the plating with each movement. The black-haired woman grimaced, imagining all the dents and damage to the paint job she would have to fix later.

The sounds of biotics and ammo rounds made her struggle faster. Couldn't let them have all the fun, after all.

She had managed to move a single stone with her free hand before a shadow blocked her view.

Before she could start to panic upright, she recognized the familiar silver crest ridges and those blue eyes. With a small grin, she said, "Welcome to the party. By the way, what took you guys so long?"

"You should not have gone alone." His voice rumbled, a spark of anger in his eyes.

Unprepared for the sudden hostility, Shepard frowned, "Someone got up at the wrong side of the bed. What'd you do, drink a barrel full of rankol and throw yourself off a cliff?"

"This is no time for jokes, Shepard." Grunt tore away her sarcasm with his heated tone.

Shepard blinked. Surprised once more. What the hell was his problem? She realized perhaps she should have informed them before she left. Then again…

"Hey, I'm not the only one who just up and left." She stated, confused as her voice came out more angry than she had intended.

Grunt jerked as though he had been slapped, his plated face showing a hint of surprise. Almost as though he hadn't realized she would notice.

Through the comm., Garrus's voice patched through before either of them could get another word in, 'This isn't exactly a place for conversation…'

'Got it.' The Krogan grunted, stepping towards Shepard.

Shepard's eyes widened the same moment Garrus exclaimed urgently, 'Grunt! Six'o'clock! It's moving tow-'

Then suddenly the Krogan was knocked off his feet, the Thresher Maw having realized the Krogan's attempt. The beast decided to get rid of the pesky little grounder with a swing of its powerful head.

"Grunt!" Shepard called out before she realized it, wondering if he was okay.

But then she had bigger problems to worry about.

The Thresher Maw swung its head towards her, decidedly ignoring the sniper rounds that would flicker against its shields in a rhythmic cadence. Apparently it had some of its shields up and intact. At least enough not to worry about the fact it was currently being shot at.

Shepard didn't have time to think about Grunt as those beady, blood thirsty eyes turned to her direction, the whole disgusting patch of them blinking at once.

"Shit…" She trailed off, immediately renewing her struggles with vigor.

It lunged.

She didn't have time to think. Just react.

Raising her free hand, she felt the fiery surge of an incinerating shot blasting from her fingertips. A surge of triumph rolled through her as it exploded in the Thresher Maw's face, staggering it. But the feeling was short lived, and her face fell as it jerked back. She had only bought herself moments.

Struggling more intensely against the rubble, Shepard clenched her jaw as she felt a few muscles in her pinned arm snapped under the pressure.

The beast's shadow blocked out the sun and Shepard, with wide eyes, looked up at the gaping mouth that filled her view.

She had just run out of time.

Instead of fear, adrenaline surged forth. Even in the face of death, her voice resonated strongly as she exclaimed, "You wanna eat me? Then come on! I'll fuckin' tear up your insides!"

Uncertainty and hesitation slowed the beast's movements, and its multiple eyes regarded her warily. Its food never usually showed the kind of backbone and vigor that she did. If they screamed at all, it would be in pure fear or agony.

For a moment, she believed it might just change its mind. But then those beady black eyes blinked, and it shook its head, as if to shake off its sudden trance.

The stench of rot and heat rushed over the Commander as the Thresher Maw exhaled, smug almost, as it lunged at her for the final time.

Shepard's shield of strength slipped for a moment and her face showed fear, a tint of bitterness resonating within. She could do nothing to stop the beast. After all the missions. After being brought to life by a corporation she has yet to trust, it would all end here. Who would stop the Collectors, if not her? Even if Cerberus had the resources, they would not have to time to revive her once more.

The maw of the beast rushed at her, the darkness enveloping her as the edges of its mouth blocked off the horizon and her surroundings. Its teeth were mere feet from her pinned form.

Shepard tensed.

A furious battle cry sounded. The darkness receded.

The ebony haired woman opened eyes she hadn't realized were closed. Her blue eyes were surprised to find a fierce cerulean gaze locked onto hers.

"…Grunt?" Shepard breathed out in disbelief.

His whole frame shuddered with exertion as he held back the jaws of the beast. He was slightly hunched over, a large part of his back and his bulging arms taking the brunt of the Thresher Maw's weight. His foot slipped forward before he straightened out, the strain and effort evident in his slow and controlled movements.

"Shepard." He merely grunted in greeting, as though it was another one of her visits in the cargo hold.

It made a smile crack in her face as she muttered, "Suicidal bastard."

She was surprised, and comforted, to hear a small rumble of laughter roll through his chest.

The roar of frustration the Thresher Maw gave was deafening, air and spittle rushing at them like a whip. Its efforts doubled.

The Krogan gave a loud grunt as he slid down to one knee, the beast's feelers thrashing wildly as some dug at the ground, gaining even more leverage.

Shepard and Grunt exchanged glances. A large part of the Commander was angry that the Krogan would risk his life like this. An even larger part of Grunt was furious that the Commander had gotten herself into this situation in the first place. But all their anger drained away as Grunt was crushed forward more and more, slowly being pushed towards Shepard and the ground. His armor gave a metallic shriek as it gave way to a few of the Thresher Maw's teeth, his face flinching in pain as their serrated edges dug into his plates.

"Grunt!" Shepard cried out as trickles of blood poured from his wounds.

-o-o-o-

Garrus was shooting in desperation, but his finger kept slipping. From his own blood and from the slow numbing of his arm, the Turian fought to regain the same rapid fire he was known for. The Thresher Maw had gotten him pretty good with one of its last acid attacks. The only reason he was still alive was because the beast had turned around when it realized what the Krogan was up to.

The Varren had tried to stop it, but the Thresher Maw had simply flung it against some rocks. Urz hadn't moved since.

Garrus grimaced. His leg was partially mangled and his medi-gel had been flung somewhere in the dunes as he himself had been tossed in the air. He couldn't even crawl to a closer position if he wanted.

He gritted his mandibles in frustration. He felt useless here! He couldn't just let them die!

Sand kicked up beside him, but Garrus didn't lose his focus from the target, his fingers still working the trigger and wearing down the Thresher Maw's defenses. He barely glanced at Nagoroth as the Krogan slid up next to him, stating, "You're hurt."

"Forget about me," The Turian snarled, "Take this and shoot at that damn thing!"

Nagoroth grabbed the sniper that was tossed at him, almost losing his grip from all the Turian blood on it. Thankfully, he didn't question the order. He simply raised the weapon and started firing.

Garrus, in the meantime, looked around for his scattered arsenal. There!

The sleek black weapon soon found its way to his determined grasp. Whipping around to face the colossal beast once more, Garrus raised the Collector's Particle Beam until he was glaring at the Thresher Maw through the scope.

-o-o-o-

"Crazy… suicidal…" Shepard murmered, Grunt was hunched over so much that his knee almost touched his chest, his whole body straining to fight off the beast.

Grunt didn't have the energy to spend on talking. He merely threw an intense glare her way.

His face was close enough to touch. Shepard just chuckled at his silent response as she reached out to stroke the side of his face, "But… I wouldn't have it any other way…"

Shock ran through his eyes before his gaze finally softened.

Now it was Shepard's turn to be surprised. The only time she had seen his face calm was when he was in the tank. And even then, his eyes had been closed. She could never have imagined…

His eyes were the essence of two tranquil blue suns. Amazing.

She didn't realize his thoughts ran along the same vein. He had seen the fear right before he could rush in and stop the beast from swallowing her whole. It was the only time she had let her defenses crack. She hadn't even flinched when he had slammed her against the wall and choked her. Their first meeting. He resisted the urge to laugh at the memory. It was what had drawn him in. Her strength. Her determination.

Even now, he could see it burning through the sapphire purity of her eyes. Beautiful.

'No one but the Thresher Maw is dying here today. Not on my watch.' Garrus's voice crackled through the radio, disturbing the calm acceptance that had run between the two.

Suddenly, the beast squealed in agony, its feelers thrashing around with more intensity. Through its deafening wails, Grunt and Shepard caught the crackling hum of the particle beam, interspersed with sniper rounds.

Hope rose within them, and their eyes filled with determination. Even though the beast hardly let up, Grunt was slowly pushing himself back to his feet. It drove the teeth deeper, but he felt hope filling his veins.

-o-o-o-

Slowly, Garrus caught a bigger glimpse of the two as Grunt managed to raise the beast off of them. But it didn't look good. Even from this distance, he could see the weakened state the Krogan was in.

Garrus kept his hold on the trigger, willing the beam to be stronger. Already, it was melting through the shields of the beast. It was almost dead.

Nagoroth continued firing the sniper, but he glanced over at the Turian as Garrus gave a loud curse.

Garrus could only stare at the weapon in his hand as it ran out of charge.

At the same moment, the sniper rifle in Nagoroth's hands clicked empty, running out of heat sinks to cool the weapon down.

They exchanged a disbelieving glance.

-o-o-o-

Grunt was now fully on his feet, still struggling under the force, but holding his own. Shepard did not like the amount of blood collected around his feet.

Both paused as the sounds of fire stopped.

"Shit." The Commander exhaled.

Roaring, the Thresher Maw lurched forward once more.

But Grunt wasn't fooled. He could feel the weakness in the beast. Could smell its fear. He glanced one last time at Shepard, drinking in her face, in case he was wrong. She only looked at him in confusion.

Then Grunt roared, a surge of strength allowing him to shove the beast off his back long enough for him to turn around.

He caught the feelers at the side of the mouth as it came back down, screaming its fury. But Grunt gave a guttural snarl. He would not let them die.

He would not let *her* die.

He was staring at those beady eyes now. He was right. He could see the fear in them as he leveled it with his icy glare.

His muscles bunched with exertion as he stretched them to their limit, his arms pulling outward. The beast's eyes widened as it felt a slight tear along its hide. Its shields were down. Garrus had made sure of that. It was just a mass of flesh and guts now.

Wriggling, it squealed and attempted to get away.

With a roar, the Krogan expelled the last of his energy to rip the Thresher Maw's jaw in two, a rush of satisfaction streaming along with the blood that poured out. The two sides of its face flailed, almost in disbelief, before flopping lifelessly to either side of Grunt.

He breathed heavily as he spared it one last glance, turning to look at Shepard.

Except she wasn't anywhere to be found.

Grunt frowned, panic surging forth as he whipped his head from side to side. She had been right there! Right… where the small lake of the beast's blood was now…

Snarling, Grunt lunged forward, reaching within the thick surface of blood for the Commander's body. His hand was caught by one of hers, which was gripping his frantically. A spike of icy fear stabbed at him as that hand slowly went dormant. With a growl, he calculated where the rest of her body would be under the liquid and stones, and smashed his other fist through.

With a guttural cry, he heaved upwards, a blood covered Commander hanging limply in his arms. He knew he must've done some damage, just yanking her out of her stone prison like that, but it had to have been better than letting her drown.

Loose gravel and rocks splashed around the crimson pool at their feet, the liquid quick to fill the gaping hole where Shepard had lain previously. Chest heaving and energy all but spent, Grunt looked down at the slender body in his arms. How could a creature so fragile be so full of strength? Of determination?

Perhaps Grunt had not lived long, but from what he had observed since he was on Shepard's crew, he had come to realize that the Commander was something special. He felt something within him twist inside as he gazed at her unmoving form. Growling, he hugged her body to him as he kicked away the torn half of the Thresher Maw, walking through the opening between steaming flesh and hard rock to the vast expanse of desert.

He didn't know what to think. What to do.

She had given him the will… a reason to live. A meaning. A purpose.

*She* had been that purpose. And now…

He couldn't explain the sudden anger that welled up inside. It was an anger unlike any other. Perhaps he had felt a fraction of it when they were in battle, at times when Shepard was pinned down, or caught out in the open with shields so weak she was almost down on the ground.

But this…

Grunt looked down at her and snarled, "Fight. Fight this Shepard. Wake up!"

When she remained unresponsive, he growled louder, "Fight, damn you!"

He thought he heard the tiniest groan stumble through her lips, her head lolling slightly to one side.

Craning his neck lower, he rumbled softly, "Once, a long time ago, you barely fought back when I attacked you in the Normandy. You were willing to let me crush you to your very last breathe. All to simply give me a chance to see the meaning in life. To fight alongside you. Now all I ask… no, demand… is for you to fight now. Fight Shepard! You're not going to give the dead spirit of the Thresher Maw the satisfaction of knowing you were killed after all."

He searched her face for even a miniscule change. But nothing happened. Growling, he shook her hard, "Fight Shepard!"

Almost immediately, Shepard's body jerked violently as a stream of crimson liquid spewed from her lips. Cleared of Thresher Maw blood, her lungs were free to cough and hack. Grunt didn't think he had ever heard or seen a more beautiful sight.

"Shepard…" Relief washed over him, and her name slipped absentmindedly from his mouth, his voice rumbling his pleasure.

"Grunt…" She murmured softly after her coughing fit was over, her eyes coming in to focus as she met his blue gaze.

"Shepard?" He responded, curious.

He was taken aback as her arm reached up to grab his chest plate armor, jerking him closer to her as she snarled softly, "If you ever… EVER… risk your life like that again… I'll court martial you."

Saying what she had to say, she shot him one last glare before promptly passing out, though this time the slow rise and fall of her chest assured Grunt she was all right.

"Stubborn, suicidal woman…" Grunt growled affectionately.


	4. Chapter 4

Shepard came to on a cot, the rubble and lack of danger signaling she was back in the Urdnot Clan's outpost base.

"I wouldn't try that, you know…" A familiar voice stated before she could move, "You're still wounded."

Shepard grinned as she looked over at Garrus, relieved to find the Turian alive. She had been about to get up, despite what looked like a broken arm in a splint and some bandages tightly wound around her abdomen. From the way her insides were screaming in agony, her ribs had been mended. She hadn't even realized her ribs had broken. Must have been all the adrenaline.

Her grin turned to a scowl as she retorted, "So are you."

His leg was in a cast, but he was standing leisurely as though he just chose to lean against that particular wall. At her reply, he grinned, azure scales flashing in the dim light as he crossed his arms, "Yeah, but I'm not the one who has a 500 lb wall of muscle to reinforce my 'proper' healing."

Shepard frowned, swinging her legs over the cot as she slowly pushed herself to her feet. Her face flinched at each movement, "I'd like to see anyone try and stop me."

Garrus shrugged, returning his gaze outwards of the small stone room they inhabited, "Your funeral…"

The Commander limped slowly to the entrance, hunched over a little, her undamaged arm curled protectively over her healing ribs. Once she had joined Garrus, she stopped to lean heavily on the other side of the doorway, looking out as well.

As her eyes traced the immense cavern, the light filtering from cracks dozens of levels above them, she asked, "How long was I out?"

"Days." He said in a deadpanned voice.

"What?"

"Weeks." He continued.

"Garrus…" Shepard trailed off slowly.

"Months. We were so lost without you." Garrus said wryly, throwing his grey gaze towards her, his mandibles smirking.

"Garrus?"

"Yeah?"

"I would've missed you too. Now shut up." She grinned shaking her head.

Chuckling, Garrus stared thoughtfully off into the distance before looking at her once more, "It was only a couple of hours. What did you expect? You already came back from the dead once before. Second time's gotta be a cinch."

"Yeah? Why don't we trade places, and you'll get to experience it firsthand."

"Already did remember?" Garrus stated, waving towards the scar on his face and the chest plate armor he kept burned and singed, almost like a dark momento, "Being hit by a missile's not an event I'd likely forget."

"Hey, you rack up as much times as I did, and we can swap stories." Shepard smiled, chasing away the darkness that attempted to overtake her Turian friend's features.

"Yeah," Garrus muttered wryly, sending her a sideways smirk, "I'll keep that in mind."

An excited yelp drew their attention back towards the main cavern. Shepard couldn't help the smile that rose as she spotted the purple-striped Varren coming towards them. When she realized it was limping, her smile faltered, and she shot a worried expression towards the Turian beside her.

"You know, it's funny. Out of all of us, Grunt should have been the most hurt, next to you of course. Then again, out of all of us, he was the one to walk away without a scratch." Garrus reminisced aloud, knowing exactly where her concern had been.

Reassured, the Commander crouched slightly lower to greet Urz, her body protesting as she did so, "Probably not such a good idea…" Shepard grunted to herself. But she couldn't help brightening as the Varren panted happily. Falling for its alien puppy-dog eyes, she gave in and remained crouched, scratching its head, "But what the heck. You risked your life for mine, the least I can do is suffer some slight muscle spasms."

"All right, enough playtime." Garrus said as he reached over, helping Shepard haul herself to her feet, "Wouldn't want to set your healing time back even further."

"Hey, I'm not exactly a glass figurine, you know." Shepard replied, though her fake frown turned into a grin, "But it's nice to know there's a caring Turian heart under all those cold scales."

"Hah, more like I don't want to hear it when the big mass of muscle we call our teammate comes over to rip my ear off." Garrus joked.

"You don't have ears." Shepard smiled at her obvious observation.

"That's… not the point."

Shepard sighed loudly as she looked around, "Don't tell me you're on babysitting duty."

"So says the baby."

"Aw Garrus, come on! You know how bad my itch is to move around. Especially after being restricted to a bed for medical reasons."

"You were unconscious throughout the entire thing…"

"So? Garrus. Garrus, come on. You could say I knocked you out. You went to take a leak. You turned around and I was gone. Come on! Any of those would work."

The Turian's scaled brow twitched, as he replied, "Definitely not the first one."

"So you'll do it?" Shepard asked excitedly.

"Or the second. Or the third for that matter." Garrus continued.

"Great!" The Commander hobbled off, "You're the best. Just make something up."

"I won't be responsible for whatever happens out there." Garrus called after the stubborn woman, "My babysitting position is relieved. Officially. As of now."

When he realized she was gone, the Turian rested more comfortably against the wall. He wondered just how much trouble they were both going to get in. But he had known Shepard long enough that to deny something she was set out to get would only increase her drive to get it even further.

That was Shepard for you.

-o-o-o-

Shepard was strolling along, minding her own business, when a Krogan stepped casually in her path.

"You know… this is REALLY starting to get old." Shepard sighed aloud, bringing her gaze slowly upwards to meet those of her obstructer. You'd think Krogans could simply grunt to get your attention.

Or something, anything, else.

Really, the Commander wouldn't mind even a good, old-fashioned, punch to the face.

"You are the human female, Shepard." What was it with Krogans and asking questions that sounded more like statements?

"Very observant of you. Yes. Now move before I make you move." Shepard growled, attempting to step around the red-plated behemoth.

"My apologies, battlemaster, I… was just about to ask if you wanted to eat." His voice rumbled out slowly.

Shepard paused, turning back to the Krogan as she gave him a closer look. His scales were a deep crimson, a tint of flaming orange around the edges. His black eyes looked straight at her, though they wandered off out in the cavern as he awaited her answer, as though it he didn't put much stock in her answer.

The Commander suppressed a gurgle of hunger from her stomach, deciding maybe it was good to fill the emptiness with something. Meeting more than a handful of Thresher Maws in one day took it right out of a girl, after all.

"Hell," Shepard grinned, "why not. Some grub sounds good right about now."

His tough, plated face unfurled into a smile. One of his large arms was held outstretched, as he directed her, "Then this way, Shepard. It would be my pleasure to escort you."

Shepard eyed him, wondering at his choice of words. She seriously hoped he wasn't getting any ideas. She scrutinized him for a couple seconds. The way he held himself, seemed very reassured, as though he had seen many seasons of fighting. Confidence was something he clearly didn't lack.

She felt a tingle race up her spine as she briefly caught the way he was looking at her. It's intensity had a ring of familiarity to it, as though there was someone… But it had been for the shortest of moments, then it was gone. She frowned in concentration for a few more seconds, still wondering. Then she realized she was just too damn tired and hungry to care.

"Whatever floats your boat." She shrugged, following his lead.

-o-o-o-

"Listen, like I said before, I'm no goddamn babysitter." Garrus grated through hardened, scaled, lips.

"Did you see her? Shepard should've been in bed for at least a few days!" The piece of stone wall Grunt had been gripping suddenly crumbled into a whole bunch of dust.

"You, my friend, have obviously not been around her long enough." The Turian said, not intimidated in the least. Here was a few hundred pounds of angry Krogan muscle before him, and he was as calm as though they were commenting on the shininess of a new rifle. Garrus continued, "Besides, the upgrades Cerberus has given her speeds up her healing. What could take months could possibly retract to the fewest of days. Hell, maybe even hours."

Grunt was silent for only a few seconds before he grumbled, "That may be, but even the slightest weakness right now is not in her best interest."

"I think the Commander can handle her-" Garrus didn't even get to finish the sentence. All of a sudden Grunt was just there. His fist slammed into the wall beside the Turian's head. The azure-scaled sniper even flinched at the sudden and unexpected violence from one of his newer squad mates.

"She does not even KNOW what she's gotten herself into." Grunt snarled, shooting a fierce glare into surprised grey eyes before pacing off angrily, "We've defeated a Thresher Maw. She has proven her worth. Been accepted by the Clan. There are numerous, available males around. And she-"

"Wait, are you telling me all these Krogan hotheads are gonna try and mate with her?" Garrus asked incredulously, watching the silver-plated one pacing in their small, temporary living space, "I'm sure she can handle a few-"

Grunt stopped dead in his tracks to throw a deadpan stare the Turian's way, "Some don't take too kindly to asking politely."

-o-o-o-

She tried really hard not to notice the looks they were getting. Or the none-too-few growls her traveling companion was giving towards the ones who would attempt to approach them. She didn't know what was up with everyone. All she knew, is that she was on a short fuse right now, and she was getting frustrated more and more by the second.

Not only was it annoying with whatever it was the Krogans were doing by trying to approach her time and time again, but it was even more annoying that this Krogan was taking matters into his own hands. Like she couldn't handle her own problems.

A particularly large, grey-plated Krogan approached them, a bristle to his step. Exhaling loudly, Shepard stepped in front of her traveling companion, giving him a hardened stare, "Look, I got this."

"You are wounded, still healing." The crimson warrior protested.

"I can handle this." Shepard responded, determined.

She wasn't prepared for how close the grey Krogan was when she turned around, the words slipping out of her lips without thought, "Woah, big guy."

He expression brightened at these words, and the new guy replied hastily, "Yes, now you come with me. I'll show you the true strength of my size."

"What-" Shepard was about to growl, but was abruptly cut off as her red-plated friend delicately shoved her aside.

"That is no way to talk to the lady." The big red Krogan growled.

"She has given her approval. I may speak any way I choose." The big grey replied angrily.

"This lady has a name." Shepard stated, shoving past the crimson Krogan to question the grey one, "And what the hell are you talking about?"

"You have attested to my immense size. I have passed your test. Now we shall pass mine." The big grey said eagerly, gripping the Commander's arm none-too-lightly in his excitement.

Any other time, Shepard would have easily maneuvered a way to flip the other for a cold, hard meeting with the floor. Either that or twisted his arm until he saw the stars. This time, however, he had grabbed the arm that was in a cast.

The pain was so intense it not only rooted her to the spot, it also spiked all the way from her nerves to the ends of her hair. Her eyes scrunched as she cursed unintelligibly.

Through the haze, she saw the red guy taking a step forward to her aid. The grey one was already half-dragging her to whatever place to finish her off, the new angle on her arm making her cry out in pain.

Then suddenly it felt as though the ground quaked beneath her feet.

An enraged roar filled her eardrums. What happened next was so fast, it was a blur. There was a loud snap and a roar of pain. The movement of large bodies around her. And finally a sense of vertigo as her feet left the ground.

But that didn't matter, because suddenly the pain was gone.

She was pressed against a muscled, plated chest. The crackle of a fortification shield tickled against her skin, a wonderful relief to the intense pain from moments before. She opened her eyes, taking in the fact that she was being cradled to an immense Krogan chest like a child.

"What is the meaning of this?" A familiar voice rumbled fiercely from the chest she was held against.

Her eyes, slowly clearing up from the fog of pain, darted off to the side. The grey Krogan was on the ground, pressing a clearly bloodied and broken arm to his side. The red-plated warrior was on the ground as well, though he looked more caught off guard than anything else.

When Shepard brought her eyes back up to her rescuer, her voice rang out curiously, "Grunt?"

When his fierce blue eyes met hers, she almost jerked back from the intense amount of anger emanating from them.

She was never one to back down from a fight.

But Shepard found herself seriously hoping she was not the one who had managed to piss the Krogan off so badly.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from Mass Effect and it's plot, characters or franchise.

A/N: this isn't much to add, but I'm heading out of fanfiction for a while and thought I'd throw it out there.

-o-o-o-

"Damn it, Shepard, why didn't you just stay put." Grunt snarled fiercely under his breath, the question reprimanded so harshly it became a statement.

The Commander gaped at his audacity for a moment, before sputtering sarcastically, "Well, why don't you just put me in a goddamn metal box?"

"Why don't I?" He growled in agreement.

"You better make sure you have the balls before making a statement like that." Shepard warned through clenched teeth. The fact that he probably had the stuff that would make reinforced steel seem like putty was not the point. The point was he was trying to tell the Commander what she could and could not do. And that sure as hell was NOT gonna fly.

Unfortunately, if it was a battle of wills, this Krogan was not one to be taken lightly. When he had gotten out of the Glass Mother, he had been searching for something. A purpose. A cause. The meaning of life. He may have been made perfect in every way, but he was not the robotic soldier that weasly Krogan scientist had hoped he would be.

The fact that he dubbed Shepard Battlemaster -HIS Battlemaster- was not a decision made lightly. Neither was her acceptance of him into her Krantt. There had only been one other Krogan she had allowed in her ranks. And that one was dead. Which was good, because Grunt did not play well with others.

His muscled arms tightened around her, a slight movement, but one that drew an unmistakable shiver from the lovely creature in his hold.

"Don't test me, battlemaster." He growled lowly, his voice so deep it resonated as a purr, rumbling through his core. In turn, massaging the fragile being in his hold.

Shepard felt a jolt of warmth down her spine at the sound. But batted away the sensation as she growled herself.

"Hmm, maybe I have this whole thing backwards. But aren't you a part of *my* krantt?" Shepard questioned, attempting to cross her arms, but flinching as she came across the one wrapped in a cast, "As in, you following MY orders?"

"I also have the honor of watching your back, even if you are so determined to forge ahead like a blind suckling!" Grunt hissed.

"Why you insubordinate-" Shepard started to snarl insultingly.

But her rage only ignited a fire in his blazing eyes.

Several things happened at once, interrupting her rant.

The silver Krogan expelled a burst of air as he was tackled, losing his grip on the hotheaded female. Shepard let out a surprised yelp as she was flung through the air. After a short period of being weightless and airborne, she was caught by Grunt's assailant.

It was the big red guy.

"What the hell do you think you're-" The Commander started to snarl, glaring into those beady black eyes from up in unwanted arms.

The crimson Krogan quickly utilized the element of surprise to kick the downed Grunt with a smashing blow to the head, a maneuver he hoped would knock the other out. Or at the very least stun him. It was only then that he answered, cutting off her shouted inquiry, "He does not deserve you, Battlemaster."

The sight of Grunt on the ground filled her with an unexplainable rage.

She reacted and spoke without thinking.

A rush of kinetic energy flared down her unbroken arm, raising it to aim at his face as she snarled, "Like hell he doesn't-"

But then her arms were pinned to the damned Krogan's chest, free palm folded down to her own collar bone. Should she become trigger happy once more, the target would unwittingly be herself. The big red muttered appreciatively, "There is much spirit in you. I see how it is you defeated a nest of the Thresher beasts. You will see things my way, soon enough."

"You do NOT know who you are dealing with." Shepard's fierce gaze could melt icebergs, her voice just as cold.

Her contact with Krogans still living and breathing had been limited until that day, but she was getting the strong vibe of their immense stubbornness. It was starting to wear down her last nerve.

She started to thrash around, growling. At that same moment, the silver-plated Krogan on the ground began to stir.

"Come, I will show you the error of your ways, human." The big red said with haste, taking off at a slow-starting jog to a full out sprint, "You will forget about Grunt soon enough."

She seriously doubted it. And even with Grunt temporarily out of it, she trusted the large Krogan to find her in time.


End file.
